In pulled-type motor vehicle clutches a clutch release sleeve is inserted into a clutch release ring. The clutch release ring is rotatable with the clutch housing. The clutch release sleeve is rotatably mounted on a clutch release fork so that by axial movement of the clutch release fork the clutch release ring can be moved in axial direction and the clutch can be released or opened. For connecting the clutch release ring with the clutch release sleeve a spring clip is used. This spring clip becomes effective automatically when the clutch release sleeve is inserted into the clutch release ring. If it is necessary, however, to separate the clutch release ring and the clutch release sleeve from each other, a separating tool must be applied to the spring clip.